life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Easily Missed Details (Season 1)
This page lists interesting but easily missed observations, in addition to the References and Easter Eggs, you can make throughout the world of Life is Strange. Those observations mainly include actions the player is not directly involved with, objects the player cannot interact with, or simply interesting parallels. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Conversations on the Corridor After rewinding the first time, Max walks out of Jefferson's class and rushes to the bathroom to save Chloe. However, the player can instead stop and listen to the conversations between several Blackwell students: See this video for more. *Courtney and Taylor talking about Max and her camera. *Justin and Juliet talking about Justin's smoking habits. *Logan and another Blackwell student bullying Daniel and demanding cash from him. *Brooke commenting on her racing game session. *Juliet and Zachary flirting with each other. *Samuel making comments about his work and about Rachel. Victoria's Phone Call With a close enough look on the display of Victoria's ringing phone during Jefferson's lecture at the beginning of the game, you can see that the name that shows up is "Zach" ("Zak") which is supported by his contact picture. This observation is very interesting regarding the fact that Victoria and Zachary were sexting despite his relationship with Juliet; it's possible that there was more between them. Max's Doodles The doodles on Max's notebook in Jefferson's class at the beginning of the game include the phrase "winter is coming", which is an important quote from . The meaning behind these words is one of warning and constant vigilance, which really foretells the story. There also seems to be a scribble of Frank The Rabbit from .Frank The Rabbit is a person named Frank in a life-size demonic-looking rabbit costume who has the ability to move through time, and who warns Donnie, the protagonist of , that the world is going to end in a specific amount of time. His objective is to guide Donnie in his path to correcting the timeline of the primary universe to prevent the world's destruction. One of many references to Donnie Darko throughout the game. There is also a doodle of Victoria saying, "yes yes yes Mr. Jefferson." Kate's Doodles If you take a closer look at the scribbles on Kate's notebook in Jefferson's class at the beginning of the game, you will notice that they indicate suicidal thoughts and already foreshadow her eventual suicide attempt. The doodles depict an angel whose face is covered in blood, a tree with gallows as well as the words "WASTE" and "SO LONELY". Graffiti at the Swimming Pool Entrance As you wander around the front of Blackwell Academy you'll find graffiti of a shark 'eating' an otter. Not only does this represent the school's team dominating their rival school team, but also does it refer to episode three where Chloe says to Max, "Why, look, an otter in my water!", to which Max says, "I can't even watch any of those shark shows". Conversation with Warren in Parking Lot If the player chooses "No fucking way will I watch that" dialogue when Warren starts to talk about Cannibal Holocaust, Warren will say he laughed his ass off. Max replies to him by saying "So you're sensitive" and then he replies to it "Ouch... That sounds awful the way you say it." If the player chooses the "How so?" option after this, Warren will say "Sensitive usually means won't be having sex with you", which leads to an awkward moment. Dialogue in Chloe's Room While investigating Chloe's room, you can talk with Chloe. She asks you "So tell me, what does Max Caulfield do for fun now that she's a grown-up?" and Max can give stereotypical answers such as "Party all night.". If you give that answer however, Chloe doesn't believe you and clearly gets disappointed as she hoped Max would be happy taking photos. If player rewinds and gives an honest option "I take photos", Chloe says that this answer inspired her and she no longer feels hopeless. Rewind Sounds The sounds Max hears while rewinding are reversed future and past dialog pieces. Max's Rewind Sound Effects Played Backwards Cleaned Up life is strange EASTER EGG - Life is Strange Backwards Message Graffiti at the Blackwell Fountain N/A Max's Guitar If you play Max's guitar she plays the song "Crosses", which can be heard by turning on her stereo and on the bus during Episode 2. If you turn on her stereo and then play the guitar, Max will play along with the song. Graffiti in Chloe's Truck The graffiti in the truck behind Chloe says “you’re about to die”, basically foreshadowing the possible future of Chloe/Arcadia Bay. Graffiti in Chloe's Room N/A Chloe's Suitcase N/A Episode Two - "Out of Time" Warren Peeping at Max If you look very carefully, Warren can be seen in the window at the beginning of the episode. He briefly shows up and then hides behind the corner, probably afraid of being spotted by Max. More in this video. Max's Guitar If you play Max's guitar she plays the song "Something Good", which plays in the opening of Episode 2. If you play the guitar while the song is playing on Max's Hi-Fi, Max will play along with the song. Science Lab scratches The writing "Warren + Alyssa 2013" inside a heart is scratched on a desk in the Science Lab, next to where Brooke is standing. Another one, reading "Warren = Genius of My Ass", is on a desk behind Warren. They share similar handwriting, and the author is most likely Alyssa. Alternative theory: Actually the handwriting is noticeably different between both pictures, just look at the shared letters. For example the Rs. The Warren = Genius of my ass carving looks more similar to the Rachel Amber 4ever carving from the optional photo. WarrenAlyssa.png WarrenGenius.png RachelAmberLove.png Nathan's Facial Expressions Nathan's facial expressions and voice tone in the Photography Lab and the Two Whales Diner are more aggressive if you reported him to the principal and took a photo of Victoria in episode one.See this video for more. TP-Girl N/A Comments about Kate If Max doesn't head towards the dormitories after seeing Kate on the roof, several Blackwell students can be heard making comments about the situation.See this video for more. Wine Tasting Sessions When Max and Chloe where younger, they used to have "wine tasting sessions" at Chloe's home whenever her parents weren't at home. There are two instances in which this is mentioned. The first is when Max is at Chloe's house for the first time in the game and is able to explore the living room. She find the stain that was left from one time where they had spilled the wine on the ground and it makes her remember that situation vividly. The second one is when Max goes back to 2008 and tries to prevent William's death. When William is leaving the house, he says, "And no Max and Chloe wine tasting sessions." Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Ninja Chloe When the Blackwell guards start sweeping the school for intruders, you can find Chloe hiding between a locker and the wall in the girls' locker room. If you look at her and speak to her, they both have the same thoughts: that there’s no room for Max to squeeze into that hiding spot with her. Vending Machine If you rewind time after using the vending machine and use it again, Max will make a comment about how she could get every can in the machine with just one coin. Lyrics of "Lua " The song played by Chloe after they woke up in Chloe's room had a line that goes "We might die from medication but we sure killed all the pain" which could be foreshadowing Chloe's fate in the alternative timeline if Max would choose to accept Chloe's request (by granting Chloe an overdose of morphine). Max's First Kiss If you talk to Chloe before putting on Rachel's clothes, you can have the following conversation: : Max: "Oh okay, woman of the world. Please tell me what it's like to get that first magic kiss!" : Chloe: "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to get you all worked up... I just don't think anybody is good enough for you... besides me." Max's reaction and Chloe's reply could be interpreted as Max having never kissed anyone before. Depending on the player's choices, her first kiss could be with Chloe, Warren or nobody yet. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Ladybug in the Clock When the player enters the living room of Chloe's house, Max notices that the clock has stopped. She wonders if it was her fiddling with time that caused the clock to malfunction. Upon closer examination, it is revealed that the reason was simple: a ladybug stuck in the dials. ￼Spying on Frank's RV If Chloe shot Frank in the leg and Max lingers around his RV, she will be able to hear him complaining about the pain, saying he can't believe he was shot by two teenagers and that he must do something for his leg. Episode Five - "Polarized" Max's Phone When Max takes out her phone to call Warren and ask him for the photo, you can see that the carrier on Max's phone is "Vaireezon". You can also find out the exact time Max calls Warren, at 12:19 am. Chloe and David In this episode both David and Chloe reflect upon their relationship with each other and for once acknowledge and appreciate the other one for something they had always seen as a flaw before. For Chloe, it is acknowledging and appreciating David's affinity for security. For David, it is Chloe's smoking habits. Both lines are parallely structured. RV Graffiti As Max makes her way to the Two Whales Diner to see Warren, she can walk over to Frank's RV that is situated outside the diner. A new detail is now present on Max's graffiti (if she opted to draw on the RV in Episode 1). This new detail appears to imitate the gunshot wound that Chloe suffered to the head at the end of Episode 4. At this point in the game, Max's intentions are to obtain Warren's photo so that she can go back in time to save Chloe from this particular fate. Max's last Journal Entry If the player presses Tab just after the nightmare sequence, they can access Max's last journal entries which are heavily focused on her feelings about Chloe. If the player didn't kiss Chloe in Episode 3, Max asks herself if she has subconsciously been developing some feelings for Chloe. If the player chose to kiss Chloe, Max seems more sure about her feelings. (Click here to read the entries) Saving the bay epilogue When Joyce hands down some of Chloe's belongings to Max, you can spot her studded bracelet. Max will wear it during Chloe's funeral. Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Special Content